Look At Me
by Chess sakura
Summary: Merasa tidak pernah di lihat oleh orang yang di cintainya, membuat dia merasa takut untuk mendekati orang yang dia cintai itu, "Aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya" "Aku sangat ingin dia melihat kearahku, memperhatikanku secara langsung-" Namun ternyata- / RnR, please?


.

.

.

.

Look At Me

**Story by** Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance.

**Main Pair : **Naruto dan Hinata

**Warning : **AU, OOC, sangat Typo(s), No EYD, Fluffy(maybe).

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

oOo Selamat Membaca oOo

.

Iris lavender Hinata tak pernah lepas dari sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah bertanding dangan salah satu murid di klub Karate itu. Setiap gerakan dia rekam baik-baik diotaknya. Beberapa kali pekikan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya saat melihat pemuda itu mendapat pukulan dari lawannya, namun sesaat kemudian senyuman mengembang saat dilihatnya pemuda itu tampak membalas pukulan tadi. Cukup lama pertandingan itu berlangsung dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh pemuda yang terus menjadi perhatian Hinata tadi.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Pemuda itu membungkuk pada lawannya begitu pun dengan sebaliknya, mengucapkan terimakasi telah bersedia menjadi lawan.

"Kau benar-benar hebat _senpai_, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melawanmu," puji lawan pemuda itu, yang dipuji hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran di wajah tannya.

"Kau juga hebat Konohamaru, kau berhasil membuat tanda merah diwajahku ini," Naruto –nama pemuda itu- tampak tertawa dan menunjuk pipi kanannya yang terlihat lebam.

Konohamaru menyengir melihat hasil karyanya di pipi Naruto, "Tapi hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan _senpai_, tidak lebih." dan tampak senyuman itu luntur saat berucap.

Naruto menepuk kepala Konohamaru, tersenyum pada juniornya itu, "Bersemangatlah, kau kuat Konohamaru. Teruslah berlatih aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau bisa mengalahkanku,"

Sesaat Konohamaru menatap iris sapir _senpai-_nya sebelum cengiran lebar merekah wajahnya.

"Pasti _senpai_, ah! kalau begitu aku salin dulu _senpai._" Pemuda kecil itu tampak menunduk sesaat di hadapan Naruto sebelum berlari ke ruang ganti.

Hinata yang melihat dialog antara keduanya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Dia terpukau dengan sikap dewasa Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu saat Naruto masih menampilkan senyumannya itu. senyuman yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dimata dia dan senyuman yang mampu membangkitkan semangatnya -saat dia terpuruk atau pun kehilangan kepercayaan diri- hanya dengan mengingatnya saja.

...

"...nata, Hinata?" Sedikit tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras, Hinata segera melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Ino yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya.

"A-ada apa Ino-_chan_?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Gadis itu terlihat tampak kesal.

"Kau tahu Hinata-c_han_? Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu."

"_Go-gomen ne_, aku tidak dengar Ino-_chan_," Tampak Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Heran, padahal tadi dia memanggil dengan cukup keras nama gadis itu. Iris aqua gadis _blonde_ itu tampak beralih keseorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah dilihat oleh Hinata. Sesaat terlihat bingung sebelum mengukir senyuman penuh arti.

Ino memajukan badannya, mata aqua menatap intens ke iris lavender Hinata yang sudah beralih melihat kearahnya. Merasa tidak enak dengan posisinya dan curiga dengan senyuman yang muncul dibibir Ino, Hinata mundur selangkah kebelakang.

"A-apa?"

"Kau memperhatikan Naruto lagi kan?" Tebak Ino dan berhasil membuat Hinata terlonjat kaget. Dengan gugup dia menunduk dan memainkan sabuknya. Senyuman Ino melebar melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Kau memang pasti tidak akan memperdulikan sekitar jika sedang asik memperhatikan Naruto." Ino tertawa kecil melihat perilaku gadis didepannya ini. Kebiasaan sahabatnya sejak beberapa tahun ini terjadi, sejak dia mulai suka dengan Naruto.

Hinata melihat kekanan serta kekiri, banyak orang yang mengarahkan perhatiannya pada mereka berdua dan dia gugup serta was-was akan itu.

"I-Ino-_chan_ berhenti, nanti mereka pada tahu," omelnya pada Ino.

Perlahan Ino menghentikan tawanya, berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali melihat kearah Hinata. "Kenapa tidak menyatakan cintamu saja Hinata-_chan?_" Tampak Hinata mendongak dan terlihat agak kaget mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"I-Itu mustahil," sergahnya.

"Mustahil? Didunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil Hinata, selama kita berusaha."

"Kau tahu kan Ino, aku orang yang tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Dengan sikapku yang pemalu dan gampang gugup ini, sangat mustahil aku bisa melakukan itu," Ino dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah gadis itu yang berubah sendu.

"Ditambah dengan Naruto yang sepertinya tidak pernah melihat kearahku." Terdengar perkataan Hinata semakin mengecil saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ya, Ino sedikit membenarkan perkataan Hinata, Naruto memang tampak cuek pada sahabatnya ini, dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu memperhatikan Hinata karena memang perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Sakura, gadis yang Ino tahu, sudah dikagumi oleh Naruto sejak lama.

"Su-sudahlah Ino-_chan_ jangan dibahas lagi itu. Aku mau pulang." Walau hanya sekelebatan Ino dapat melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata levender Hinata, sahabatnya memang begitu kuat menahan perasaannya, jika dia diposisi Hinata mungkin dia akan segera melupakan cintanya dan mencari cinta baru.

'Kau hebat Hinata'

Ino terus melihat Hinata yang tengah jalan menuju pintu keluar dengan kepala yang menunduk. Sesaat iris aquanya melebar saat melihat orang yang tengah berdiri didepan Hinata dan tampaknya Hinata tidak menyadari orang tersebut.

"Hinata-_chan_ awas-"

Bruukk! dan dia terlambat memberitahunya.

...

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat benturan tadi, menengadah untuk melihat siapa orang yang dia tabrak, seketika irisnya melebar saat melihat orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan iris sapir yang tengah menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Ah _go-gomen ne_, sini ku bantu berdiri." Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat saat Naruto langsung memegang tangannya, mengangkat dia untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

Gadis itu hanya diam mematung memandang iris sapir didepannya, Hinata masih terlalu syok dengan kejadian yang baru dia alami, wajahnya memanas memandangi wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya ditambah dengan tangannya yang terus digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu. sedangkan pemuda dihadapannya tampak memiringkan kepala, memandang bingung pada Hinata yang hanya diam.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Naruto menempelkan tangannya dipipi putih Hinata dan sedikit mengelus pipi lembut itu, berniat untuk menyadarkan gadis itu yang tampak melamun dimatanya. Sama sekali tidak peka dengan warna wajah Hinata yang bertambah merah karena tindakan dia.

"A—ah!" Dan sepertinya tindakan dia berhasil, tampak gadis itu tersentak dan dengan buru-buru menunduk dihadapannya.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak melihat Naruto-_kun_ didepan." Sesal Hinata. Untuk beberapa detik Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit bingung dengan sikap gadis itu yang malah meminta maaf balik tanpa membalas perkataannya tadi, sangat jelas dia benar-benar melamun dan tidak mendengarkannya tadi.

"Iya tidak apa, tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya lagi, ya mengingat tadi Hinata cukup keras bertabrakan dengannya.

"Y—ya aku baik-baik saja, ha-hanya sedikit pusing." Dengan sedikit usaha Hinata melengkungkan bibirnya keatas, memberi keyakinan jika dia baik-baik saja dan tampaknya berhasil.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir karena tadi kau diam saja." Entah refleks atau apa Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mengelus puncak kepada Hinata, tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu dan tentu tindakannya membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menatap lurus ke iris sapirnya. langsung merasakan kehangatan, kenyamanan dan tentu saja kegugupan yang meningkat levelnya.

'_Kami-sama apa aku sedang bermimpi?' _

"Naruto _nii-san_, ayo! Nanti tokonya keburu nutup!" Teriakan Konohamaru membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh sekilas pada pemuda kecil yang menunggu dia didepan pintu, memberikan senyuman yang seakan mengartikan –tunggu sebentar- dan kembali melihat Hinata.

"_Anoo.._ sepertinya aku harus duluan," ucap Naruto dan tampak menggaruk belakang kepala dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"U-uhm." Anggukan kepala dia dapatkan dari gadis didepannya. Senyuman Naruto berikan untuk Hinata sebelum pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Konohamaru. Namun saat dilangkah ketiga, langkah Naruto berhenti membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh iya satu saranku, hentikanlah kebiasaanmu yang sering menunduk jika sedang berjalan, kau tahu? itu dapat membahayakanmu." Tanpa menoleh Naruto mengucapkan itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyusul Konohamaru yang tampak sudah pergi.

"_Jaa~_" Pamitnya seraya melambai sesaat sebelum hilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Dan untuk Hinata yang mendengar itu dan sudah mendapat perlakuan manis dari Naruto tadi, hanya diam mematung ditempatnya dengan debaran jantung dan warna merah dipipinya dan itu semua meninggat satu level dari biasanya.

'Ini mimpi?' Selanjutnya semua pemandangan didepan Hinata mendadak gelap dan sunyi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Zraaash..._

Iris sapir Naruto memandang keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan lebatnya hujan yang bercampur dengan angin kencang. Berita cuaca yang di lihatnya tadi pagi ternyata benar, bahwa sore ini akan ada badai. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Ada apa _nii-san_?" tanya Konohamaru yang tampak membawa kantung plastik berisi komik.

"Seharusnya tadi aku tidak meninggalkan payungku." Sesaat alis kanan Konohamaru terangkat saat mendengar ucapan _senpai_-nya dan kemudian irisnya melihat keluar toko sebelum kembali lagi melihat _senpai_-nya yang terlihat lesu itu.

"Tenang _nii-san_, aku bawa payung." Tampak dia menunjukan Payung Biru pada Naruto, kemudian berjalan kepintu keluar toko dan membuka payung itu.

"Sepertinya ini cukup untuk melindungi kita _nii-san_." Senyuman mengembang diwajah tan Naruto, dia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat kecil seperti Konohamaru dan bersyukur dia bersama Konohamaru sekarang, setidaknya dia tidak akan kehujanan.

"Ayo kita pulang _nii-san_!"

"Hm, sini biar aku yang memegangganya," Naruto tampak mengambil alih payung biru itu, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko buku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata merapatkan jaket tipisnya saat angin kencang bertiup dan membuat air Hujan mengenai pakaian depannya, saat ini dia tengah berlindung di pinggiran toko baju yang tutup. Tampak terlihat kepulan asap tipis keluar dari mulutnya saat gadis itu menghembuskan nafas, tubuhnya menggigil akibat udara dingin ini.

"_Baka_, kenapa aku meninggalkan payungku," gerutu Hinata dan melihat jalanan di depan yang tidak tampak jelas karena terhalangi hujan yang begitu lebat. Sedikit pemikiran di otaknya, yaitu menerjang hujan ini, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terkena air hujan dan pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup? Akan tetapi pemikiran itu langsung dia tepis, saat pemikiran baru muncul. Bagaimana jika dia sakit nanti? dan besoknya tidak bisa mengikuti tes Matematika disekolah, ah bisa hancur nilainya.

_Zraaash.._

Sedikit mundur kebelakang saat air Hujan yang terbawa angin mengenai lagi pakaiannya, tubuh gadis itu semakin gemetar menahan udara dingin yang langsung mengenai tubuhnya.

"Cepatlah berhenti." Sungguh dia benar-benar benci dengan keadaan seperti ini, terjebak didepan toko dengan kondisi tubuh yang kedinginan. Saat dia teringat pada kakak sepupunya, diambilnya handphone ungu dari dalam tasnya.

"Mu-mungkin Neji _nii-san_ sudah pulang dan dia bisa menjemputku." Dengan tangan yang bergetar Hinata mencari kontak kakanya itu dan setelah ketemu segera dia klik tombol untuk menjawab. Selama kurang lebih lima detik dia menunggu hubungan itu tersambung.

"Hallo?"

"Ah! Ne-neji _nii-san_, bisa jem-"

Tutt...tuttt...

"Eh-?"

Hinata langsung terdiam saat mendengar sambungan itu terputus tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan lambat dilihatnya Handphone ungu itu dan melihat layarnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa mati disaat seperti ini!" Genggaman pada handphone ungu itu mengerat, iris levender menatap kesal pada handphonenya yang tidak mau berkerja sama. Dan sepertinya Hinata benar-benar harus menunggu sampai hujan berhenti.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Nii-san, _sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini." Konohamaru tampak melihat jalan disamping kanannya dimana jalan menuju rumah dia.

"Iya sepertinya. Karena rumah kita tidak searah." Sedangkan Naruto tampak melihat jalan disamping kirinya, jalan menuju rumah dia.

"Uhm, kalau begitu pakailah payung ini _nii-san_, aku tahu rumah _nii-san_ masih sangat jauh dari sini," Naruto memandang Konohamaru yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya. Seakan tidak yakin dengan ide pemuda kecil itu, tapi saat mengingat jarak rumahnya dari sini, yang terbilang masih sangat jauh dan dia tidak mungkin pulang dengan baju basah atau meminta Konohamaru mengantarnya. Ya terpaksa dia harus-

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Menerima tawaran sahabat kecilnya itu, Naruto tahu rumah Konohamaru tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan ini, dan dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir pemuda kecil itu akan basah dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku pulang dulu ya _nii-san_, _Jaa~ _" Konohamaru langsung saja berlari menerjang hujan yang tampak tidak terlalu lebat dan meningalkan Naruto dengan payungnya.

"Terimakasi Konohamaru," teriak Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto menarik payung biru itu untuk semakin mendekati kepalanya saat hujan kembali lebat mengguyur Konoha, langkahnya dia percepat agar segera sampai rumah.

_Hyusss..._

"Dingin sekali." Jaket _orange_ itu semakin dia eratkan ketubuhnya saat angin yang bercampur dengan air bertiup kearahnya. Tampak Naruto sedikit mengangkat payungnya guna melihat jalan yang tidak terlalu jelas dilihat. Iris sapirnya tampak fokus pada seluet seorang gadis yang tak sengaja dilihatnya, gadis itu tampak tengah berlindung dipinggir toko baju yang tutup. Semakin dia percepat langkahnya dan dilangkah kelima dia berlari mendekati gadis itu saat sosoknya semakin jelas dia lihat.

* * *

Hinata mengosok-gosokan tangannya guna mencari kehangatan -walau hanya sedikit-, giginya tampak bergetar karena kedinginan, sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menunggu disini dengan Hujan yang tampak tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti, pakaian depannya sudah basa akibat terkena air hujan yang terbawa angin dan mengenai pakaiannya itu.

"Hinata?"

"Ah?!" Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak terkejut melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri didepan dia.

"Na-naruto?"

"Ternyata benar ini kamu." Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya, lagi-lagi rona merah muncul dipipi putih itu, senyuman Naruto saat ini entah mengapa mampu membuat hatinya menghangat, tidak bukan hanya hati, tubuh dan wajahnya juga ikut menghangat.

"Ke-kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Hinata. Tampak Naruto menutup payungnya dan berdiri disamping gadis itu.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat siluet gadis yang menunggu ditoko ini, dan ternyata dugaanku benar jika siluet itu kamu,"

"_S__ō__ desu ka _" Hinata menundukan kembali wajahnya dan tampak genggaman pada tali tas itu mengerat. Berada dalam jarang dekat dengan pemuda yang dia sukai membuat jantungnya berdebar-bedar.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, terlihat jika pakaian depan Hinata tampak basah, wajahnya juga pucat dengan tubuh yang terlihat gemetar. Dapat dia ambil kesimpulan jika Hinata sudah cukup lama berdiri disini.

Tangan tan itu terlihat bergerak membuka jaketnya dan-

_Pluk_

Memberikannya pada gadis di samping dia, tampak Hinata memegang jaket yang menutupi kepalanya itu, irisnya melihat kearah Naruto yang lagi-lagi tersenyum kepadanya.

"I-ini?"

"Pakailah, setidaknya bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu," Dengan mengangguk kikuk dan tampak ragu Hinata mengambil jaket dengan dominan warna _orange _itu, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk memakainya, namun-

"Tunggu dulu!" Naruto mencegahnya. Pemuda itu tampak mengambil jaket yang tadi hendak dipakai Hinata, memindahkannya didepan tubuh Hinata dan tentu tindakan itu membuat Hinata menaikan salah satu alisnya, melihat bingung pada pemuda dengan iris sapir itu.

"Ke-kena-"

"Pakainya begini saja, kulihat baju depanmu basah," jelas Naruto cepat dan tampak pemuda itu meisyaratkan Hinata untuk memakai jaket itu dari depan, Hinata mengangguk kikuk melihat jaket yang berada didepannya kini, dengan gerakan yang tampak terlihat belum yakin Hinata mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan untuk masuk ke lengan jaket itu. gerakannya begitu lambat.

"Eh?" Dan tampaknya Naruto tidak sabar melihat pergerakan Hinata yang terlihat ragu, segera dia memegang tangan kanan Hinata dan memasukannya pada lengan jaketnya, begitu pun dengan yang kiri dan juga tampak memperbaiki jaket itu agar nyaman dipakai Hinata.

"Hangat kan?" Hanya mengangguk yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto, dia masih terlalu syok dengan tindakan tiba-tiba tadi.

_Zraaash.._

_Tes..Tes.. Tes.._

"Sepertinya kalau menunggu disini akan percuma karena air hujan masih dapat membasahi kita," Naruto menengadahkan tangannya diatas tetesan air Hujan yang jatuh dari retakan diatap, dan tampak pemuda itu mengambil payungnya dan membukanya kembali, Naruto melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ayo! Lebih baik kita segera pulang, aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Ta—tapi rumah kita memang searah?" tanya Hinata.

"Searah atau tidaknya, aku akan tetap mengantarmu." Melihat senyuman Naruto yang seakan memaksanya untuk menuruti dia, Hinata memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto. Berlindung dibawah payung biru itu.

"Jangan terlalu jauh Hinata, kau bisa kena air hujan nanti," Dan tersentak saat tangan Naruto menarik pinggangnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pemuda itu dan dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Naruto

"Nah kalau dekat seperti ini kau akan terlindungi." Senyuman lagi-lagi diberikan Naruto padanya, membuat wajah Hinata kembali memanas.

_._

_._

* * *

_Zraaash... __Hyuuss..._

Baru beberapa menit mereka meninggalkan toko tadi, Hujan kembali lebat dan sekarang disertai angin yang lebih kencang. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mempertahankan payungnya agar tidak terbawa angin. Namun tampaknya dia belum cukup kuat memegangi payung itu, karena sekarang payungnya telah terbang terbawa angin, berputar-putar di langit dan kemudian menyangkut di tiang listrik. Seketika air hujan langsung mengguyur mereka.

"Go-gomen ne Hinata, aku tidak bisa mempertahan payungnya," sesal Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa Naruto-_kun_, lebih baik kita cari tempat berteduh," Hinata tampak melihat kekiri dan kekanannya, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berteduh.

"_Payphone_! kita bisa berteduh disana. Ayo Hinata." Iris lavendernya tampak melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. ke sebuah telpon umum yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Tampak Naruto segera menarik Hinata ke Payphone itu, sebelum mereka semakin basah karena air hujan.

"Setidanya disini kita bisa berlindung," Naruto menutup pintu Payphone berwarna merah yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Menghalau air Hujan agar tidak masuk.

...

Selama kurang lebih lima belas menit sudah berlalu, Hujan masih tampak mengguyur dengan deras wilayah Konoha, membuat Naruto dan Hinata terpaksa masih berlindung di dalam Payphone itu. selama lima belas menit itu pula, keduanya tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sampai,-

_Hachii_!

Naruto segera menoleh kesampingnya, melihat Hinata yang bersin dan tampak menggigil dengan memeluk tubuhnya erat, wajahnya juga terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kamu kedinginan ya Hinata?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Te-tenang a-aku bisa mengatasinya,"

_Hachiii.._

Dan setelah mendengar suara bersin untuk yang kedua dari Hinata, membuatnya semakin khawatir. Tampak Iris sapir itu terus melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, ya setidanya hangat ditubuhnya bisa berpindah ketubuh Hinata.

"Na-naruto?!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu Hinata, jadi jangan banyak protes, Ok?!" Hinata yang tadinya ingin melepaskan pelukan Naruto langsung diam setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, apa lagi ucapannya lebih kearah perintah.

"Uhm," Perlahan tubuhnya mulai rileks didalam pelukan Naruto, dihirupnya wangi pemuda itu yang membuat dia lebih tenang. Terdengar dengan jelas detakan teratur jantung Naruto, detakan jantung yang bagaikan musik baginya. Hinata benar-benar merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"..."

"..."

"_Ne, _Hinata apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Hinata menengadah saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Uhm," lalu menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak pernah melihat dirimu?" Naruto melihat keiris lavender yang tengah menatap kearahnya juga namun tak sampai lima detik Hinata kembali menunduk, gadis itu hanya diam seakan tak mau memberitahu. Terdengar helaan nafas dari pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak pernah melihat kearahku,"

Deg, Jantung Hinata bereaksi saat mendengar ucapan Naruto selanjutnya, perasaan was-was mulai menguasainya.

"Aku sudah suka dengan gadis ini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin tepatnya saat kita masuk klub karate, dia gadis yang baik dan tak segan memberi bantuan pada siapa pun yang meminta bantuannya,"

" ...Dia orang yang tidak pernah menyerah dan sedikit keras kepala, beberapa kali aku pernah melihat dia berlatih sendirian di _dojo_ untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya bahkan sampai larut malam, tidak memperdulikan kondisinya yang sudah kelelahan. Sempat aku khawatir padanya dan ingin mendekati, tetapi tidak berani. Takut dia tidak mengenalku"

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju belakang Naruto. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar cerita Naruto yang seakan begitu mencintai 'gadis itu', perlahan air mata mengalir dari iris lavendernya dan Naruto tentu tidak menyadari itu.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan Hinata semakin sakit saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari Naruto. Mengapa dia mesti mendengar ini? Dan kenapa Naruto harus bercerita padanya?

"Ada satu keinginanku selama ini,-" tampak Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin itu.

"Aku sangat ingin dia melihat kearahku, memperhatikanku secara langsung tidak harus sembunyi-sembunyi"

Iris lavender membulat saat mendengar kalimat Naruto, perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, Melihat bingung. Kenapa perkataan Naruto seakan mencerminkan sikap dia?

"Tetapi dia selalu menunduk jika berhadapan dengan ku, tidak pernah mau melihat kearahku,"

"Na-naruto itu,-?" ini bener-bener seperti tengah menceritakan dirinya, sikap dia selama ini pada pemuda itu. tapi kenapa?

"Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan. Aku sangat mencintai gadis ini. Hyuuga Hinata," Dan sungguh kalimat selanjutnya membuat Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada iris sapir itu. Tampak perlahan Naruto mengangkat dagunya, mempertemukan iris sapir dengan iris lavender dia.

"Sangat," Dan berikutnya Hinata merasakan bibir Naruto yang menempel di bibirnya, mengecup dengan lembut bibirnya, tangan Naruto tampak berpindah kepinggang ramping Hinata, merapatkan tubuh gadis itu dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"So look at me, Hyuuga Hinata,"

.

.

.

Fin

Jiahahaha Endingnya Gaje bener,,, ckckckckc XD ah sudahlah, aku sudah tak ada ide untuk endingnya dan hasilnya yaa seperti itu. ahahahaha #garuk-garuk kepala. #di timpuk reader#

Baiklah mungkin sedikit omake, untuk memperbaikinya kali ya... :D HAHAHAHAHA

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake ^_^ / bentar dah,

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Hinata untuk mengambil nafas. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang sangat merah padam ditambah dengan kepala gadis itu yang cepat-cepat menunduk saat menyadari dia melihat ke arahnya. Ah sepertinya dia malu.

"Sudah ku bilangkan untuk melihat kearah ku." Kembali Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun, _bo-boleh aku bertanya?" Tampak kedua alis Naruto terangkat dan dia juga semakin bingung saat Hinata langsung memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak dia.

"Tanya.. apa?"

"Ka—kamu tidak sedang berbohongkan?"

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, kau meragukan ku Hinata?" Untuk beberapa saat Hinata terdiam, dan pelukannya semakin mengerat pada Naruto.

"U-uhm. Karena se—selama ini a-aku selalu melihat Na-naruto-_kun_ memperhatikan Sakura-_chan_, aku tahu kamu juga mengagumi gadis itu," suara Hinata agak kecil saat mengucapkan itu dan terdengar nada takut diucapannya, namun Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya mengagumi Sakura-_chan_ saja, tidak lebih. Aku perhatian dengannya karena dia sahabatku dan lagi Sakura-_chan_ sudah milik tame, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata." Jelasnya seraya mengelus lembut punggung Hinata.

"_Yokatta_, A-aku lega." Dan lagi-lagi kekasihnya ini berucap dengan suara yang kecil, mungkin malu jika terdengar olehnya. Padahal dengan jarak sedekat ini tentu saja dia dapat mendengarnya.

"Tunggu kau belum mengucapkan itu." Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya, memasang wajah cemberut didepan Hinata yang tampak bingung.

"A-apa?"

"Balasannya, uhm?" Ah sekarang Hinata maksudnya, kembali dia memeluk Naruto.

"A—aku mencintaimu, Naruto kun." Dan mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini sangat ingin dia ucapkan. Tidak mengetahui pipi tan kekasihnya yang bersemu merah saat mendengar kalimat itu.

Tampak hujan diluar sudah berhenti sejak satu menit yang lalu namun sepertinya sepasang kekasih ini masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya, sampai,-

"_Sumimasen_, boleh saya memakai Payphone ini?" Seorang gadis dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu telpon umum itu dan membuat Naruto serta Hinata tersentak kaget, dengan buru-buru mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan tampak salah tingkat.

"A—ah iya si-silahkan," ucap Naruto dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepala pirangnya. Iris sapir itu melihat ke gadis itu dan tampak membatu melihat gadis itu begitu juga Hinata. ya gadis itu adalah-

"Ino!" secara bersamaan mereka menyebut nama gadis itu. keduanya sama-sama menatap tajam pada Ino. kesal karena telah dikerjain dan Ino tampak hanya tersenyum jahil pada mereka.

"Hehehehe sepertinya aku akan dapat traktiran gratis," ucapnya dengan cengiran dan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

.

End ^_^ / beneran dah... :p

Yo wis monggo mas'e, mbak'e, Review nya... :D

.

.

Chess Sakura 03/08/2014


End file.
